Truth About Men: Predators?
by Paradoxos
Summary: It all began when she was asked to help pick sunflowers in the field when her solitude is broken by an assault from an unexpected visitor...[Neji x Sakura][Sasuke x Sakura]
1. One

Disclaimer: (cut)(paste) 

**Key:**

"...text" dialogue/present

_'...text' _thoughts/ past

**Truth About Men: Predators**

**One**

Haruno Sakura could have sworn she felt familiar presence following her red figure as her hands toiled to cut the stubborn stems off of the tall stalk.

However, whenever the Konoha Shinobi whirled around to scan the flower field for intruders, only countless faces of coffee centered, yellow-petaled sunflowers greet her back instead.

Sooner or later, the long, pink-haired kunoichi convinced herself that her lack of sleep had been the cause of the usual jumpy behavior.

Wiping away traces of salty sweat drops and dirt from her creamy skin, the female straightened herself up from the crouching position she held a few minutes ago. At the very moment, her face met incidentally with the baby blue scenery up above her.

A small uplift of the two corners of her lips had brightened the whole opening around her. It could almost match the cheerfulness of the sunflowers that tickled her sides.

She hugged the oversized plants closer to her chest, deciding that it was time for her to stop when the amount of space the flowers had occupied most of her arm span.

Indeed, it was a rare sight to see a ninja working in a flower covered plain on a bight sunny afternoon when she really could have been training or studying new jutsu. But for Haruno Sakura, it was normal. After all, no one could reject the stubborn Yamanaka when she was determined to make someone become her slave for running errands.

She didn't really consider it as a bad thing by working to pick flowers for her best friend's mom. As a matter of fact, she enjoyed the fresh air that only existed with nature outside.

Truthfully, all the work had not been the source of Sakura's current dilemma. It had been the reason for Ino's absence that really made her sulk.

The blonde, Yamanaka Ino, her best friend, was currently dating the lazy bum on her team, Nara Shikamaru.

At first, she had found the reason to be excusable. Hey, the brunette did get off of his lazy ass for once and conjure up the courage it took to ask the moody girl out on their first date.

Okay, so that way, there's no problem, right?

WRONG!

What about her?

What about Haruno Sakura, the only shinobi in Leaf who had perfect chakra control and had decided to kick the obsession for Uchiha Sasuke out of her system three years ago?

Many people had considered sixteen to be the age for love to finally blossom. And for many people, that rule had applied to their love life.

Ino had just turned sixteen. That was why she and Shikamaru were beginning now. Her other friend, the shy Hyuuga Hinata, was sixteen, and going out with Naruto, for that matter. And what about Ten Ten? Sakura swore the weapon mistress was at least sixteen, therefore, having a relationship with Lee Rock.

Her heart felt heavy with depression. She had been last for everything before... And years later, finding a possible guy for her as well.

_Okay, so what if I'm a bit slow? _The girl coaxed herself, trying to remain optimistic. Carefully, she laid her plans and choices out before her. _Plan A, you can go back to Sasuke again._

The painfully familiar mental image of herself chasing and following the raven-haired teen had just made herself shake her head violently in distaste. Quickly, she excluded and trashed such a detestable strategy.

_Plan B, talk more to Hinata's cousin, Neji._

Personally, she didn't think it was a bad idea.

At second thought, she let her mind wander back to the daily visits to the Hyuuga mansion. There was no way that Hyuuga Neji hadn't made an appearance every time she had went to keep Hinata company.

Of course, the lad was her cousin and bodyguard. There was no way that he'd take a day off of his "job", she mused.

A sudden missile of kunai shot towards from behind, encountering the strands of hair by the side of her head.

Before she could register what was going on, strands of uneven bubble gum pink fell from beside her ear and fluttered to the ground, the sharp weapon going along with it as well.

With eyes widening knowingly, she clutched tighter onto the flowers she labored with one hand as the other reached for a shuriken from inside of her leather pouch strapped onto one thigh.

"Aha! So you were the one-...!" Turning, she let herself trail off when she had fully taken in the figure into her emerald sight. Her jaw dropped instead.

"Sasuke!"

Indeed, before her, clad in midnight attire and staring back at her with his cool onyx orbs, was the number one prodigy himself.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTERS! Wait, I have a good excuse! The chapters take up about four pages of my notebook each... SO I thought I wrote enough... Eeek.. I guess I have to make them longer... Sorry..

Anyway... This little ficlet was an inspiration from the " A Sexually Satisfied Shinobi is less likely to attack you" Neji icon that I found online... So... yeah... I guess you can say that I went kinda perverted...:)

R&R, anyone?


	2. Two

Disclaimer: (copy)(paste)

**Key:**

"...text" present/dialogue

_"...text" past/ thoughts_

_..text_ Inner Sakura

**Truth About Men: Predators?**

**Two**

"What are you doing here?" She inquired in the state of shock, still held within her crouched battle stance.

He smirked instead, shoving both of his hands into the pockets of his black pants then making his way up to her in lazy strolls, dark eyes never leaving hers. Not even once.

"If I had been the enemy, I doubt that you'd still be alive right now."

Her eyes narrowed, her gapping mouth had been twisted into a frown immediately.

"Is that why you came here? Just to taunt me?" The shorter female complained, gaze bravely piercing through his when he had stopped before her. "You really have no life, Uchiha!"

He returned the frown then, clearly oblivious of her sudden outburst.

Whatever happened to the blushes and the "Sasuke-kun"'s?

"The same applies to you. What are _you _doing here?" He countered with the same question, eying the flowers that the Kunoichi protected with her arm while dropping the star-shaped object back into her leather pouch.

Really, he wanted to know.

"Hey, can't I pick flowers?"

He snorted. "For?"

"Ino's mom," came her simple reply.

He vaguely remember the flower shop that the Yamanakas owned. No wonder that girl used to shower him with blinding colors of flowers everyday.

"Hm. I don't see her here." He peered around half-heartily, not really giving a rat's ass about his fan girl.

"Well, Mr Look-at-me-I'm-number-one, I wouldn't be here if she was here now, would I?" Obviously irritated by where the conversation was heading towards, she began tapping her sandaled feet on the green grass, in efforts of trying to rid anger from her system.

"Heh. You got ditched by your best friend? Some friend she is."

"Shut the hell up!" She was quick at Ino's defense. "It's 'cuz she had to do something important, okay?! At least she's a better friend than you are!"

His fragile band of patience snapped right then . What in devil's name had happened to Haruno Sakura? Where was the girl that had been nice to him in the past just to catch his attention?

Black brows knit together in realization. Did he not matter to her any longer?

To make things worse, she was far from being done.

The female yield into the temptation of releasing all the frustrations and fury he had left her with his continuous ignores and mocks in the past.

"And you know what?! You have the nerve to call someone else a bad friend when you're no better yourself! Heck, you don't even deserve to be called a friend!" She bellowed, feeling the heat rush to her face during the process. "You closed-minded, sadistic bastard! Don't you realize that things and people have changed during the course of these three years? I swear, Uchiha, I really can't believe I've freaking chased you during the Chuunin test! That was just absurd!"

Damn, that felt good! She thought, letting out slow pants through her mouth then sucked in more air afterwards.

_Pant. Breathe in. Pant. Breathe in._

"Are you done? "When the low, dangerous voice had reached her ears, the Haruno knew that she would serve to consequences to her words later. She watched as his muscular figure shake violently (probably from seeing red) with his head bowed.

Yet, she did not let fear decay her heart like it did before.

_Thanks to Naruto._ Her Inner Self added.

After all, she didn't master the water and healing jutsus for nothing. She would have the advantage for perfect chakra control and if he decides to perform the mythical fire flower attack on her.

"Yeah. I'm leaving." Her feet began moving towards the direction of the exit, which lied behind him.

His long, bandaged arm shot out to block her path. In return, she shot back a glare of confusion.

"I thought I stated clearly that I was done."

With a slight uplift and turn of his head, his pupils caught with hers through the small gaps of jet black hair that covered them.

"But I'm not."

Then he was onto her, both of his strong hands gripping at her naked shoulders as his mouth diverted down to meet hers in a ravenous liplock.

* * *

Author's Crap:

Ahh.... Too mushy...And, yeah, I know, too short...

THANKS DURIAN, JELLY-BEAN89, SWEET ANIME FAN, BBKARATEGIRL, THE TRUTH ABOUT BUNNIES, UNKIND, BLITZBALLKAT, RED-SAKURA03, HIKARUOFARROW, IHEARVOICES, and DA!!!!!!

Currently, I'm obsessing over completing **Three Things I'll Never Say**... You can go check it out if you want to. THANKS!

(insert R & R ad)


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Period.

**Key:**

text/ "...text" present/dialogue

_text/ '...text' past/thoughts_

_(...text) Inner Sakura_

**Truth About Men: Predators?**

**Three**

She was confused.

She needed to think straight. And Sasuke's warm lips preying upon hers just didn't allow enough room in her system to do that.

Supporting the flowers with one arm, she gathered energy onto the other hand and shoved him away, hearing him growl as his calloused hands lost contact with her skin.

"That was uncalled for, thank you." The back of her hand wiped at her lips, while intelligent eyes made quick calculations for the free space above his head and beside him.

' _Should I take the ground route, or use the boost jump?' _Either way, she had to mold chakra onto her feet...and into her fists if she has to.

"Hmph. I bet you broke away 'cuz you're inexperience." The Uchiha prodigy mocking, cleaning off any flavor she had left behind on his lips with his tongue. He made an assumption that it had been honey by the sweetness he captured. "That was your first kiss, am I right?"

_( Damn! How did he know?!)_

The fact had just reminded her of how pathetic she was.

"In your dreams!" There was no way on earth that she'd choose to yield to an arrogant bastard like him.

He smirked, obviously unconvinced.

"Oh really? So who'd you give it to, besides me?"

_( The bastard better screw off or else, I swear I'll-)_

"Neji-kun, of course."

Her scheme worked. The cocky smirk on his lips demolished immediately.

"Impossible! Hyuuga?"

_( Shit! Look what you've gotten yourself into!)_

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie...

* * *

_The gang, consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Ten Ten, Lee Rock, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and herself, had decided to go on a picnic in the depth of Konoha Forest to celebrate Ino's sixteenth birthday that day._

_The Heavens had already given her their gift by covering the sky above their heads with a light azure blanket decorated with large cotton candy clouds, The morning was filled with the melodies of gales and jays._

_It was a jubilant day._

"_Come on! Let's play spin the bottle!" The Yamanaka suggested. And since she had been the star that day, the group had it her way. " Standard rules apply. Whoever spins the bottle would have to kiss whoever the bottle points to on the lips."_

_( Stupid Ino! What if we kiss the wrong guy?)_

_She didn't want to make anyone jealous in a happy occasion like this._

"_I refuse to play." A calm, masculine voice spoke up within the group, causing all head to turn to his direction._

_Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, a walking block of ice, had rejected the offer to participate in the game._

"_What are you, a chicken?" Naruto teased, using his taunting technique (that seems to get on anyone's nerves)to goad the silver-eyed Shinobi into submission._

_And like the perfectly shrewd ninja he was, he chose to disregard the comment with his deadly silence._

"_I know what you're worried about." Jade eyes perked up at Ino's know-it-all voice. She waited for her best friend to pull the tricks out from up her sleeves. "You're worried about making out with the wrong person, right?"_

_For a moment, Sakura could have sworn she caught a flash of pink pass the muted Hyuuga's face then disappear when he adjusted his mask back into place._

"_No worries! The bottle's magical! I diverted all my chakra into this baby and tested out enough times for me to say that it works well." She reassured him with a wink, causing the group's jaws to drop at her sudden revelation._

' _What was that suppose to mean?'_

"_Whatever..." She watched as he picked himself up from under the shade of the isolated tree in the site and plotted himself down in the circle of teenage shinobis. He had chosen to sit directly across from her, between the loud blonde and Shikamaru._

"_Okay! I'll start the game!" The birthday girl volunteered, fingers reaching for the slick core of the glass flask, giving the tip a light thrust, sending it into circular motion on the grass._

_After several rotations, it stopped while its mouth, shaped in an "o", pointed towards the shadow manipulator, Nara Shikamaru._

_Sakura's pools of green widened at the outcome._

_( So that was what she meant by...)_

_Anxiety began to fill her heart then, when her sight began roaming around the circle. She started making mental couplings to herself._

' _Ino with Shikamaru... Ten Ten with Lee... Hinata with Naruto... her cousin with...'_

_She gasped quietly when she had cracked the puzzle her companion had woven. Fear kicked in as she struggled to find a way to stop the game, or at least quit before it got out of hand._

"_Hyuuga, your turn!"_

_Too late._

_Bandaged hands were already placed on the cool glass material._

_It was Hyuuga Neji's turn._

* * *

Author's Crap:

Phew... Chapter Three finally up.... Ready for some good news (if you care)? I finished writing this fic in my notebook... So, I won't be trashing it if that's what you're wondering.. It's going to have six chapters... Okay? I hope you're really enjoying this...

**THANKS GOES TO JEWEL SONG, DURIAN, JELLY-BEAN89, BOREDATHOME, COOKIE6, BLITZBALLKAT, LILANGELCHICK, SCORPION05, IHEARVOICES, DEITY OF DEATH1, CELESTIAL-NIGHTFLOW, AND SHIROI HIKARI!!!!**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO ANIMEVIVVERZ! **Thank you so much for having the patience to review for the new chapters I uploaded for _Three Things I'll Never Say_!

(Insert R & R ad)


	4. Four

Disclaimer: The usual.

**NOTE:** This chapter continues with the flashback from last chapter.

_/..text/  Inner Sakura_

**Truth About Men: Predators?**

**Four**

"_I need to go to the bathroom!" Anxiety had caused her nerves to breakdown. Therefore, she had to find the quickest and easiest way to relieve her system of pressure._

_Haruno Sakura shot up from her seat on the hay-like dead grass that lied under her weight only seconds ago. From the corner of her eyes, she caught the shock mixed with disappointment floating in the boy's snow white eyes._

_Was Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, sulking?!_

"_Don't worry, Sakura," Ino began, voice coated with mischief. "We'll wait as long as you take."_

_Green orbs stared back at sapphire, fuming,_

"_Uh... I'll be right back, guys." The embarrassed girl slipped away from all the wandering eyes within the circle. There was no way she would let the Ino-pig win!_ _She would devise a plan and prove to them that her oversized forehead wasn't for nothing._

_A louder voice boomed within her as she slowed to a stop behind a pine bush._

_/ Why the hell are you running away? It's just Hyuuga Neji! It's not like you have to fight him! How do you know that the bottle would end up pointing to you? I mean, there's a chance that it might point to Ten Ten, or Hinata.../ She cringed at the analysis made by her inner self. / And beside, it wouldn't be so bad to have your first kiss taken by one of the hottest guys in Konoha!/_

' _But, but, but... I don't want to force him into doing that with me...'_

_/ Oh my Kami! Haruno Sakura!/ Inner Sakura roared. / The Ino-pig said that the bottle was magical, didn't she? That means, whoever the bottle directs to, is whoever the spinner likes!/_

' _But, but...' She refused to take courage. Fear had clutched onto her so tightly that it was impossible for her to break free._

_/ Go on, Haruno! You can't run forever!/ With one final encouragement from her internal voice, it vanished completely, leaving her to herself._

' _Well... I don't have a choice now... do I?'_

* * *

"_Welcome back, Sakura," She instantly recognized Ino's voice when it had reached her ears as the bottom of her sandals stepped into the camping grounds. It was ironic how the weak Shinobi of the past can be so alert now. "Did you make sure you've relieved yourself well enough? I wouldn't want you stinkin' up the whole place with your piss."_

_She glared daggers at what she would currently call a "bitch", then returned to her old spot._

"_Okay! We can start-..." The Yamanaka's voice stopped short, head furiously whipping from side to side in search of something. Or rather, someone. "Hey! Where'd the Hyuuga go?"_

_She had just noticed that the Hyuuga's presence had been missing the whole time since she got back. A guilty feeling wormed its way into her heart, causing her great discomfort._

"_Look, Sakura! You hurt his feelings! Go look for him!" Ino's high pitched voice blasted at her._

_And she did just that, questioning if this had all been a part of her friend's evil plot all along._

_/ Sure. As if the Hyuuga Neji would let Ino-pig push him around./_

_She pulled off her doubts then, sprinting from tree to tree in search of a certain teen with long flowing coffee colored hair._

* * *

_Sakura found him training at an opening by a small creek not far from campsite. Her green eyes caught the sight of the palm of his hand contacting the tree before him consecutively. His actions were extremely speedy, making it almost impossible to be caught by the naked eye._

' _Had he been training with Lee-san lately?' she wandered, mezmerized by his graceful movements._

_He delivered a final blow to the strong plant, knocking it down completely with the hit._

_The loud crunch of wood splitting had reached her ears with no trouble. She thanked Kami silently that she had not been the object of his anger._

_Straightening himself, he turned to peer at the female up on the tree branch, a frown gracing his lips._

"_What do you want, Haruno?" He projected his voice loud enough for her to hear._

_/ Go on, Sakura!/_

_She leapt down from the tree, sandaled feet disembarking on the soft earth soundlessly._

"_Eh... Wanna go back?" she offered a nervous smile, feeling her heart drum violently against her rib cage, threatening for release._

"_I'll think about it." He lowered himself to a slight crouching position, knees bent to a 90 degree angle, legs apart with one hand at his side and the other out before him, its palm facing her. His position aroused her memory of the Chuunin Exam. "But only if you fight me first."_

_She was taken back by his sudden request. The Kunoichi knew the experienced and skilled Hyuuga wouldn't just go up to anyone to challenge them into a duel. Usually, they would have to be worthy enough, of course._

_She paused. Did he think of her as a worthy opponent then?_

"_Sure, Hyuuga-san. I'll make sure that I drag you back if I really have to." _

* * *

Authour's Crap:

I had fun writing this chapter. :)

**THANKS GOES TO SHIROI HIKARI, COOKIE6, ANIMEEVIVVERZ, JOANN, JELLY-BEAN89, AFROKANE, DURIAN, SAKURA1025, ANIMEFREAK, BLITZBALLKAT, YUKARI-NIKXXX, AND LILA PAIGE ROSE!!!!! **THANKS GUYS!!!!

(Insert random R & R ad)


	5. Five

Disclaimer: The usual...

Random thought: Is that a sweatshirt that Neji's wearing? Some ppl call it a shirt and some call it.. a shirt???

**BBKarateGrl: **Yay! You responded too!

**campurr:** eh?

**Jelly-bean89:** Your prayers shall be answered... JK JK

**Xoni Newcomer: **THANKS!

**Sakura1025:** THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Here it is!

**joann: **I hope this is long enought... LOL

**animeEvivvErz: **I still admire your patience! Thanks!

**reLLik-o6: **Here! THANKS!

**Animefreak: **Hope you get what you're looking for in this chapter! LOL

**Angelia-Kitty: **Thanks!

**Chained Fox:** Aren't we all a little impatient sometimes? Heh heh.. Here it is!

**Durian: **AH! DON'T GIVE UP! Anyway, thanks!

**dark-anime-junkie: **I found another NejiSaku obsessor!! YAY!

**TearsoftheInnocent (Airy): **HERE it is! THANKS!!!

**IHearVoices: **Thanks for reviewing even when your house was chaotic! THANKS!!!

**Cookie6: **Who WOULDN'T fall for a good looking anime character? XP

* * *

**Truth About Men: Predators?**

**Five**

_He let her get a head start like the perfect gentleman he was. She took advantage of that._

_Spying the pool of crystal liquid nearby, the Kunoichi ran towards it, performing a series of hand seals along the way to save time._

_"Byakugan!" When it had been his turn, the Hyuuga activated his advanced bloodline technique to identify her chakra concentration points. Once he caught onto the trick she was trying to pull, his hands began aiming for the pressure points at her forearms, where she released her energy to stir the calm waters._

_She didn't become a Chuunin for nothing, she mused, determined to overpower him with a wave pool attack before he can lay finger on her._

_"Suiton Dabakufu no Jutsu!"_

_

* * *

She dropped onto her knees, hands slapped against the hard earth as she struggled to regain her breath. Sakura was terribly fatigued and was sure her muscles wouldn't obey her orders even if she wanted them to move._

_Green depths watched the Gentle Fist specialist a few before her, with scratches and bruises adorning various parts of his body. Yet, he hadn't been as worn our as she hoped for him to be._

_' Oh well... At least I laid some attacks on him...' she thought, unwilling to give into her pessimistic side that taunted her continuously. ' And had only six of my chakra points seals.'_

_Six chickenpox-sized spots rested at different points of her arms at where he had tapped and broken off the chakra flow from before_

_"Hm. You've improved, Haruno."_

_Her eyes widened. Did she just hear the impudent Hyuuga compliment her on her growth as a Shinobi?_

_Climbing to her feet, the back of her hand went to wipe away the drying trail of crimson by the corner of her mouth._

_"Let's head back before they get the wrong idea," she suggested._

_"Let them think whatever they want." He stuck his chin up in a careless manner, causing the silver plate of his forehead protector to gleam brightly under the afternoon sun. "I'm not going back."_

_"What?! Why? I fought you, didn't I? You didn't say that I had to win!" She complained, thrusting her hands at her hips._

_"Did anyone ever tell you that you talked too much?" His feet took him to her while he kept his intimidating gaze locked on hers._

_She thought back to the times that the raven-haired Uchiha had called her annoying after the many times she had stalked him out to ask for a date. "Yeah...."_

_"Why'd you run away?"_

_"Huh?" She looked up, confusion obscuring in her pools of clover green._

_"You know you're strong, so why'd you run away when it was just my turn to spin the bottle?"_

_"Er... I had to go to the bathroom..." She shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously stepping back at the steps he took forward._

_"Oh, really? Or were you just afraid that it would end up pointing to you?" He challenged cooly._

_"No," the female lied, feeling herself shrink under his knowing gaze._

_"Bullshit. Did you forget that we Hyuugas can read minds?" Neji leaned forward, pressing both of his hands on either side of her shoulders against the tree trunk she had backed herself into._

_She was trapped, and helpless at the same time. At the same moment, she began understanding how the prey might have felt when the predators cornered them. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

_Currently, he was the predator and she took the position of they prey._

_"You obviously won't kiss anyone except for the Uchiha."_

_"That's not true!" She shot back immediately, defending herself from the accusation he threw at her. It didn't matter how much room was left for her to move around in anymore. She met his look with strength from her own, reflecting the truth that was branded in her heart._

_"Prove it." He dared, pushing her to the edge again and again. "Prove to me that you will."_

_Shakily, she rested both of her small hands on his broad shoulders, and stood on her tippy toes to give him a light peck on the grim line of his mouth, then backed away again, letting her hands slip from their initial position._

_"There." Her face lit up like a tomato. "Happy? I owed you anyway..."_

_"No."_

_She stared at him, incredulous._

_"NO?!"_

_"That's not how you kiss." His head descended down along with his lips, meeting with hers again._

_The soft, petal-like structures stroke hers gently yet firmly, causing a reaction from her body almost instantly. She felt hot, like she was trapped inside of a room with hardly any air at all. It was impossible for her to breathe._

_"I can't breathe..." she murmured, clutching onto his sweatshirt to support her jelly-like legs._

_"Then... don't breathe..." He whispered back, arms encircling her small waist, securing her figure within his own. He clutched onto her as if he was afraid that his precious would be ripped away from him any second._

_"YEAH! Hyuuga, give it some tongue!"_

_The two bolted away from each other upon hearing the obnoxious voice, one blushing heavily and the other, irritated._

_"A-ah, N-Naruto-kun!"_

_"Damn it, Uzumaki!"_

_A loud BONK was heard, then rustling of bushes, and finally the mysterious figure behind the voice was revealed when he had fallen out from his hiding place._

_"Owie..."_

_"NARUTO!!" Both yelled in unison._

_Uh oh, he was in deep trouble..._

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Phew... Another chapter uploaded... Just one more chapter and I'm done with the story... IT'D BE MY FIRST TOO!!!!

(cough) okay! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!!

(Insert R & R ad)


	6. Final

Disclaimer: The usual. 

**Cookie6- **THANKS!!!

**dark-anime-junkie- **Glad you're enjoying it!!! THANKS!

**sonydjsnmix- **THANK YOU!!

**Chibi Kitty Sorceress-** I like SasuSaku too... But lately, I just keep on writing NejiSaku... (sigh) I must be the worst SasuSaku fan alive... LOL

**cuito**- Thanks for reviewing for this story and Dragon Halves (which I feel guilty for forgetting to thank you...)

**IhearVoices-** Heh heh... I'm the only child in my house... LOL THANKS!

**Awakening of the Sacred Heart/ Animefreak**- Hey, planning on writing any stories soon? THANKS!

**animEvivvErz**- THANKS!!!

**joann- **THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**Zephyr-Nyx**- Actually... I got that line from a _Legend of Dragoon_ fic I read a long long time ago.

THANKS!

**Alexandra Trent**- THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!

**red-sakura03**- GLAD YOU LIKED IT! THANKS!!

**Jewel Song- **WOAH, you're back??!!! YAY! (Sweatdrop) Man, I thought he could read minds the whole time, cuz I saw the episode where he fights Hinata... I am so glad this is fanfiction!

**Anglia-Kitty**- Heh heh, cute! THANK YOU! Yes, we need more NejiSaku stuff on the net!

**silverspun**- You were smiling the whole time? Heh heh, glad to hear that!

**blitzballkat- **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!

**BBKarateGrl- **KEEP AT YOUR STORIES TOO!!!! THANKS!

**yukari-nikxXx- **THANK YOU! I'm a girl... (cough) At least, I would hope so...

**CrissyKitty**- GLAD YOU LIKED IT! THANKS!

I hope I didn't miss anyone... Ah, NO ROTTEN TOMATOES PLZ!!

* * *

**Truth About Men: Predators?**

**Final**

Actually, now that she thought back about it, it hadn't been a lie at all.

She had willingly given the Hyuuga her first kiss (althoughit ended up to be not as romantic as she hoped to be since the fox boy had interrupted them).

" Yes, Uchiha, you heard me right the first time. I made out with Neji-kun before you decided to invade my personal space." Boredom filled her voice. The topic was getting old.

Without warning, he charged at her out of anger, smirking when he caught her figure within his arms.

" The Hyuuga better make sure to take you back again, then." He remarked darkly.

" Take who back?" The deep masculine voice of his adversary inquired from behind him.

Making sure that there was no escape for the fugitive he imprisonedhe turned to him... only to find the Kunoichi at the other's side, grinning innocently.

Wait... Then what was the thing that he had embraced?

" Hmph. Never thought you were the tree hugger, Uchiha." Neji snickered.

" Shut up, Hyuuga." The prodigy cast the piece of log angrily to the ground, glaring dangerously at them both. " Unless you want your ass kicked."

" I think you meant your own..." The adolescent turned away from him with a wave of his hand" I'd love to stay, but we have better things to do. Till next time."

" Bye!" With a final farewell and bright smile, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji both disappeared from the sunflower field in a puff of smoke that matched the color of his former sensei's hair.

" Damn it!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

No one cared or heard him...

... Except for the log that he had rejected on the dirt ground.

* * *

" Thanks for appearing at the right time, Neji-kun. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you!" She gave him her gratitude after they exited the Yamanaka's flower shop. She had accomplished her task of picking 50 sunflowers in total, earning her the rest of the day off.

" You owe me then." He stated monotonously, eyes leaving the cemented road.

" Sure, what do you want in return?"

" Fight me." It was then that his eyes met hers with a challenging look.

" Heh. You're on, Hyuuga!"

* * *

Two bodies, both battered and slick with sweat, lied tangled in the green grass, their lips locked passionately.

The female pushed against him, who had been towering above her all this time, causing him to loose his balance and drop down to the space beside her. This time, she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

" Explain to me... Hyuuga... This is the second time that we've made out after beating the crap out of each other. I just don't get how this works." The bubble-gum haired girl muttered weakly between shallow breaths. Before she knew it, he shoved her aside, regaining control on top, locking her small wrists within his iron grip. Feeling the ticklish caress of his feather-like strands brushing against her cheeks, she literally had to fight off the urge to flick them away.

" To tell you the truth, Sakura, I would like to know too."

" Hm. Maybe you just didn't get enough the last time." Her tone was filled with mirth.

" Good point." He pressed his moist structures against hers again, catching her off guard.

" God, all you men are predators!" She complained under him.

" Hmph. Glad you found out." With a final smirk, he silenced her with another kiss.

**END**

* * *

Author's Crap:

Phew! I am finally done! Yeah, I know that was the lamest ending that you can get for a NejiSaku fic... (sigh) THANKS GOES TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!

**TO DURIAN, JELLY-BEAN89, SWEET ANIME FAN, BBKARATEGRL, THE TRUTH ABOUT BUNNIES, UNKIND, BLITZBALLKAT, RED-SAKURA03, HIKARUOFARROW, IHEARVOICES, DA, BOREDATHOME, COOKIE6, SAKURA1025, RELLIK-O6, JEWEL SONG, LILANGELCHICK, SCORPION05, DEITY OF DEATH1, ANIMEEVIVVERZ, SHIROI HIKARI, CELESTIAL- NIGHTFLOW, JOANN, AFROKANE, CAMPUUR, ANIMEFREAK/AWAKENINGOFTHESACREDHEART, LILA PAIGE ROSE, YUKARI-NIKXXX, XONI NEWCOMER, ANGELIA-KITTY, CHAINED FOX, DARK- ANIME-JUNKIE, TEARSOFTHEINNOCENTS, SILVERSPUN, SONYDJSNMIX, CUITO, ALEXANDRA TRENT, ZEPHYR-NYX, CRISSY-KITTY, AND ALL REVIEWERS WHOSE NAME I DID NOT MENTION:**

I would like to dedicate my next project to all of you!!

Title: **Picture Perfect**

Summary:

" Neji-kun's so handsome... Sometimes I wish that I could capture his beauty..."

" Then take a picture of him."

" He won't let me!"

Under her friend, Ten Ten's revelation, Haruno Sakura sets off to find the perfect present for her birthday---- to capture the Hyuuga down on paper with her brilliant artistic talents. But who would have thought, three simple hours of non-stop drawing and modeling would bring the two together?!

I'm not sure when it's coming... But it's coming!

THANKS AGAIN! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


End file.
